This relates to an integrated circuit wave device and a method of manufacturing it, where the device may be a transmitter, receiver, transceiver, emitter or detector operable in connection with emitting or detecting waves (e.g., electromagnetic waves, pressure waves, etc.), and where the waves may be within a bandwidth selected from various ranges, such as from radio frequency to ultraviolet (i.e., through the visible spectrum and beyond).
Integrated circuit wave devices have myriad functions and applications, and may be generally categorized by virtue of the bandwidth of waves communicated either to, or from, the device. Typically, such a device is formed as an integrated circuit package, with a part of the package including one or more elements for either detecting or emitting a wave. More specifically, an integrated circuit package typically includes one or more semiconductor chips (or “dies”) that are affixed relative to one another and to a substrate in some type of casing, which is often a metal, plastic, glass or ceramic, and where the casing inclusive of what it encloses is referred to as a whole as the package. Thus, a die or dies includes the wave transmitting or receiving element(s), hereafter referred to as a communication element. For example, radio frequency (RF) or infrared (IR) communication elements may be used to wirelessly transmit signals, in numerous applications. As another example, IR communication elements may be used in imaging or motion detection. In yet another example, communication elements may be used for power measurements. In any event, the operation and efficacy of the device is based in part on the proper communication of the wave to/from the communication element, so sufficiently directing the wave with respect to the element is important.
A conventional wave directing apparatus, including either lenses or reflectors, may be positioned external from the package, but relative to its communication element. Such lenses or reflectors improve signal strength, such as by focusing waves and also in connection with either sensing directionality or beam forming in a known output direction. Such approaches can improve signal performance, but they also have potential drawbacks. For example, the positioning and affixation of wave directing apparatus requires additional manufacturing steps beyond the construction of the package itself. As another example, components external from the package, including these wave directing apparatus, are more readily susceptible to being damaged or displaced as they are not necessarily protected in the same manner as components encapsulated within the package.